Benutzer:Grizzhly/Witcher
Witcher 3 * Wilde Jagd Toussaint * Dettlaff van der Eretein * Syanna * Orianna * Unsichtbarer Eredin Bréacc Glas Witcher 1 Wenn Geralt die Überreste eines MAnnes in der Gruft im Umland von Wyzima begraben will, erscheint ihm dort der König der Wilden Jagd als geisterhaftes Schemen. Geralt erkennt das Wesen als denjenigen, der ihn vor Kaer Morhen verfolgt hat, und Eredin behauptet, dass er existiert, damit Geralts Schicksal vollendet wird. Er behauptet, dass das Schicksal ein zweischneidiges Schwert ist und dass er Geralt daher verfolgen wird und darauf warten wird, dass dieser einen Fehler macht. Abhängig von Geralts Entscheidungen verschwindet der König der Wilden Jagd mit einem ominösen Versprechen, oder ruft den Geist des kürzlich Verstorbenen Hexers Leo herbei, gegen den Geralt im Kampf antreten muss. In Trübwasser erscheint Eredin mit der Wilden Jagd. Sie umschwärmen dort einen alten Druidenring um die Seelen der Hügelgräber in der Nähe herbeizulocken und der Jagd einzuverleiben. Geralt kann die Krieger der Wilden Jagd jedoch vertreiben und die Seelen so befreien. Der Kampf zwischen Geralt und Jacques de Aldersberg wird von Eredin beobachtet. Dieser teleportiert sich schließlich zwischen die beiden Kämpfenden und schleudert Aldersberg zu Boden. Danach wendet er sich Geralt zu und offenbart, gekommen zu sein um die Seele von Jacques de Aldersberg gekommen zu sein. Er lässt Geralts vergangene Taten Revue passieren und wirft ihm die Tode vor, für die er direkt oder indirekt verantwortlich ist. Er bezeihnet Geralt als seinen größten Champion, da überall, wo Geralt ist, der Tod folgt. Er will nun die Seele von de Aldersberg an sich nehmen, was Geralt jedoch nicht zulässt, da er derjenige sein will, der den Großmeister tötet. Es kommt zum Kampf, in dem Geralt Eredin bezwingen und vertreiben kann. Witcher 2 Er entführte Yennefer von der Malus-Insel. Galerie EredinAldersberg.png| EredinWillAldersberg.png| Rote Reiter "Selbst wenn es dir gelänge, sollst du wissen, dass meine Dearg Ruadhri, die Roten Reiter, dich sogar in den Abgründen von Raum und Zeit einholen können!" - Eredin, Die Dame vom See Phantomreiter, Geisterreiter Wird von Menschen als Omen des Todes angesehen. Die Wilde Jagd erscheint in Brugge unweit des Waldes Brokilon. Sie erscheint später am Himmel vor Gors Velen, kurz vor dem Zusamentreffen von Aretusa. Eredin spricht z Ciri, die auf de Ebene or der Stadt alleine reitet. Er fodert sie auf, sich ihnen anzuschließen, doch Ciri reitet davon und die JAgd settz ihr nach. Ciri erreicht jedoch den Hirundum-Hof, wo die Zauberin Yennefer die Wilde Jagd mit Magie vertreibt. In der Nacht der Herbst-Tagundnachtgleiche zieht die Wilde Jagd über den Himmel und entführt alleine in Novigrad über 20 Personen. Jahrzehnteang haben sie nicht mehr so viele geholt. DieJagd zieht auch über den Tempel der Melitele her, enführt dort aber niemanden. Die Wilde Jagd erscheint bei Ciri am Schwalbenturm und lässt Bonharts PFerd scheu werden. ------------------ Die Reiter patroullieren auf der Ebene vor Tir na Lia und vertreiben die Einhörner dort. Die Wilde Jagd verfolgt Ciri auf ihrer Flucht. Sie können aber nicht verhindern, dass Ciri aus der Welt der Aen Elle entkommt. Sie verfolgen Ciri daraufhin durch die Dimensionen. Ciri entgeht ihnen durch einen weiteren Weltensprung. ------- In Trübwasser erscheint Eredin mit der Wilden Jagd. Sie umschwärmen dort einen alten Druidenring um die Seelen der Hügelgräber in der Nähe herbeizulocken und der Jagd einzuverleiben. Geralt kann die Krieger der Wilden Jagd jedoch vertreiben und die Seelen so befreien. Emhyr Er verspricht Yennefer und den anderen Zauberinnen der Loge Amnestie für ihre Verschwörung. ------------------- Als Geralt bei seinen Nachforschungen den grotesk entstellten Uma findet und nach Kaer Morhen bringen will, um ihn dort von seinem Fluch zu erlösen, werden sie auf dem Weg von nilfgaardischen Soldaten abgefangen und nach Wyzima eskortiert, da Emhyr einen Überblick über Geralts Fortschritte wünscht. Als er dort eintrifft, bespricht Emhyr grade mit General Voorhis die geplante Eroberung Ban Gleans. Nachdem Voorhis gegangen ist und Geralt mit Uma und Yennefer die Halle betreten, fordert Emhyr gradeheraus seinen Bericht. Geralt bezeichnet Uma als den Schlüssel, um Ciri zu finden, woraufhin Emhyr verärgert behauptet, dass er Geralt drei solide Spuren gegeben hat und dieser ihm anstatt seiner Tochter diese Monstrosität bringt. Bedrohlich fragt er, ob Geralt noch mehr in Erfahrung gebracht hat und erkennt zwar an, dass die Aufgabe schwierig ist, dass dies aber trotzdem kein Grund ist, zu scheitern. Daraufhin berichtet Geralt verteidigend, was Emhyrs Spuren gebracht haben und dass er einen guten Überblick hat, was Ciri in Velen, Novigrad und Skellige getan hat, dass sie danach aber spurlos verschwunden ist. Emhyr erkennt an, dass Geralt einiges in Erfahrung gebracht hat, bezeichnet die Erkenntnisse aber insgesamt als nicht nützlich. Als Geralt und Yennefer erklären, dass der entstaltete Uma möglicherweise Ciri ist, fragt Emhyr überrascht, ob Yennefer den Fluch, der auf Uma liegt, brechen kann. Sie ist aber zuversichtlich, dass sie es schaffen kann, woraufhin Emhyr sie unterbricht und erklärt, dass die Details ihn nicht interessieren. Er wendet sich stattdessen Geralt zu und erklärt, dass er zwar mehr als seine Spione erreicht hat, dass er aber nur die Hälfte der Belohnung für die getane Arbeit bekommen wird und die andere Hälfte bekommen soll, wenn er Ciri zu ihm bringt. Mit dieser Ankündigung beendet Emhyr die Audienz und lässt Geralt, Yennefer und Uma ziehen. ------------------- Nach Ciris Rettung kann man Ciri zu Emhyr nach Wyzima bringen. Es kommt zu einem Treffen zwischen Vater und Tochter und Emhyr will Geralt auch seinen Lohn auszahlen lassen, was Geralt annehmen, oder ablehnen kann. In dem Gespräch mit Emhyr ist Ciri alleine, doch es gelingt ihr, ihn davon zu überzeugen, sie mit Geralt davonziehen zu lassen, da sie der Wilden Jagd eine Falle stellen wollen und die Feinde vernichten wollen, damit sie Ciri nicht länger nachstellen. Als Ort für die Konfrontation wird Skellige gewählt, da sich dort der magische Sonnenstein befindet, der die Jagd herbeilocken kann. Zeitgleich führt Emhyr seine Flotte nach Skellige, um die Inseln zu unterwerfen und die Eroberung des Nordens voranzutreiben. Mit sich bringt er die gefangene nilfgaardische Zauberin Fringilla, die der Loge angehörte, nun aber von Geralt und seiner Gruppe für ihren Kampf gegen die Jagd benötigt wird. Die Flotte selbst geht vor Undvik in Stellung, wo eines Nachts Geralt das kaiserliche Schiff infiltriert. Er wird allerdings noch im Wasser entdeckt, so dass Emhyr ihn bereits an Bord erwartet und ihn spöttisch begrüßt. Geralt Ciri nicht vorher vorbeigebracht hat, will Emhyr wissen, wo sie ist. Er ist iritiert über Geralts Unverschämtheit und daher recht aufgebracht, weiß aber, dass er Geralt nichts tun kann. Er warnt aber auch, dass Geralt eines Tages nicht mehr unverzichtbar sein wird. Geralt erklärt, gekommen zu sein um Fringillas Freilassung umzusetzen. Er händigt Emhyr einen Brief Yennefers aus, in dem diese ihn an ihre Abmachung erinnert und höflich bittet, die Gefangene zu befreien. Auf Geralts überraschte Frage, ob Emhyr wirklich bereit ist, den Zauberinnen zu vergeben, antwortet er, dass er bereit ist, sich an seine Abmachung mit Yennefer zu halten. Emhyr lässt daraufhin Fringilla Vigo an Bord bringen und ihr die Dimeritium-Fesseln abnehmen. Er wünscht beiden viel Glück und wendet sich ab, während Fringilla und Geralt das Schiff über ein Portal verlassen. ----------------- Für den Kampf gegen die Jagd stellt Emhyr Geralt das siebte Ymlac-Infanterieregiment zur Seite, welches von Herzog var Attre angeführt wird. Die kaiserliche Flotte schneidet der Naglfar zudem den Fluchtweg zur See ab. ------------ Wenn Ciri den Kampf in Skellige überlebt, kehrt sie nach Wyzima zurück. Sie trifft sich dort mit Emhyr und die beiden führen ein langes Gespräch, was in einem Streit endet. Nachdem Ciri aus Wyzima gestürmt ist, erhält sie später einen Brief Emhyrs und Ciri entschließt sich, Emhyrs Erbe anzunehmen. Emhyr gewährt ihr eine gewisse Zeit, um Abschied von Geralt zu nehmen und lässt sie schließlich von einer Ehrenwache aus Weißgarten abholen. Nach Jahren des Exils kehrt Ciri nach Nilfgaard zurück, wo Emhyr sich darauf vorbereitet, sie zu seiner Nachfolgerin zu machen. Nach dem Kampf mit der Wilden Jagd kehrt Geralt zu einer Privataudienz mit Emhyr nach Wyzima zurück. Er berichtet dem Kaiser, dass Ciri tot ist, woraufhin dieser ihn ohne Geralt anzusehen fragt, wie dies geschehen ist. Geralt berichtet, dass Ciri die apokalyptische Weiße Kälte aufhalten wollte, was ihr auch gelungen ist, dass sie dafür aber mit ihrem Leben bezahlt hat. Emhyr fragt, wo Ciris Leiche ist, doch Geralt erklärt, dass er bezweifelt, dass sie jemals gefunden wird. Düster fragt Emhyr, wer noch davon weiß, und erfährt, dass nur Avallac'h und Yennefer davon wissen. Er erkundigt sich desinteressiert, was Geralt nun tun wird und fragt dann seltsam emotional, ob Ciri Geralt gebeten hat, Emhyr etwas auszurichten. Nachdem er seine Antwort erhalten hat, entlässt Emhyr Geralt aus der Audienz. Als Geralt geht, fügt Emhyr noch an, dass er den Hexer nicht wiedersehen will. Artaud Terranova * siehe: Artaud Terranova Azar Javed * siehe: Azar Javed Cahir (Netflix) * siehe: Cahir Caranthir * siehe: Caranthir Doppler (Netflix) * siehe: Doppler Emhyr var Emreis * siehe: Emhyr var Emreis Fringilla Vigo (Netflix) * siehe: Fringilla Vigo Geistlicher * siehe: Geistlicher (Witcher) Henselt * siehe: Henselt von Ard Carraigh Herrinnen des Waldes * siehe: Muhmen vom Buckelsumpf Isengrim Faoiltiarna * siehe: Isengrim Faoiltiarna Jacques de Aldersberg * siehe: Jacques de Aldersberg Leo Bonhart * siehe: Leo Bonhart Letho von Guleta * siehe: Letho von Guleta Linus Maravel * siehe: Linus Maravel Philippa Eilhart * siehe: Philippa Eilhart Phillip Strenger * siehe: Blutiger Baron Der Professor * siehe: Professor (Witcher) Radovid von Redanien * siehe: Radovid von Redanien Ravanen Kimbolt * siehe: Ravanen Kimbolt Rience * siehe: Rience Roderick de Wett * siehe: Roderick de Wett Salamandra * siehe: Salamandra Savolla * siehe: Savolla Schirrú * siehe: Schirrú Schwarze Schönheit * siehe: Geist des Flüsterhügels Serrit & Egan * siehe: Serrit & Egan Sheala de Tancarville * siehe: Sheala de Tancarville Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen * siehe: Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen Stefan Skellen * siehe: Stefan Skellen Vanhemar * siehe: Vanhemar Vilgefortz * siehe: Vilgefortz von Roggeveen Vinson Traut * siehe: Vinson Traut Navigation